A Game of Thrones - Kapitel 43 - Eddard XI
Zusammenfassung Als wieder eingesetzte Hand des Königs erhält Eddard Stark Nachrichten aus den Flusslanden, dass dort Gregor Clegane regelmäßig Befestigungen von Vasallen von Haus Tully überfällt. Er nimmt Ser Gregor sein Land, seine Titel und sein Leben und schickt eine Gruppe um Lord Beric Dondarrion los, um das Königsurteil zu vollstrecken. Synopsis Eddard Stark ist im Thronraum des Roten Bergfrieds, der ihm so rot und blutig vorkommt wie nie zuvor. Die Wandteppiche an den Wänden zeigen Jagdszenen, dort, wo einst die Drachenschädel der Targaryen gehangen hatten. Er saß auf dem mächtigen, sehr unbequemen Eisernen Thron, den Aegon I. Targaryen vor fast 300 Jahren aus den Schwertern der besiegten Gegner hatte schmieden lassen: Ein König solle niemals bequem sitzen, das war Aegons Meinung. Eddards verletztes Bein macht es noch unerträglicher, lange auf dem Thron zu sitzen, und mittlerweile verflucht er in Gedanken nicht nur Aegon wegen seiner Arroganz, sondern auch Robert Baratheon wegen seiner verdammten Jagd. Unterhalb des Thorns steht der Ratstisch, an dem Lord Varys, Groß-Maester Pycelle und Petyr Baelish sitzen. Renly Baratheon und Ser Barristan Selmy hatten sich dem König auf seiner Jagd angeschlossen, nachdem ein weißer Hirsch im Königswald gesichtet worden war. Auch Joffrey Baratheon, Sandor Clegane und Ser Balon Swann waren mit auf der Jagd. His only conciliation is that at least he can sit, as can the three councilors in attendance: Varys, Littlefinger, and Grand Maester Pycelle. The rest--including the petitioners, lords, and guards--must stand. The kingdom has been a tinderbox since Catelyn seized Tyrion Lannister, and Ned has the task of figuring out how best to stanch the hemorrhaging. Ser Karyl Vance explains that the smallfolk kneeling before him are all that remains of the holdfast of Sherrer, while those of Wendishtown and Mummer’s Ford are all dead. The villagers tell of the brutality, murder, rape, and destruction. The raiders were interested not in stealing but in destruction, making them Lannister invaders. Ser Raymun Darry continues by explaining that the people of Wendishtown took refuge in their wooden holdfast but the perpetrators burned the holdfast and shot anyone that tried to run out. The Sherrer holdfast was made of stone, so this tactic did not work. Ned asks for proof that the raiders were from House Lannister and is told that there were 50 or 100 men, all mounted on war horses and armored in mail with good weapons. Their armor was plain and they flew no banners but the leader was as big as an ox: Gregor Clegane, the Mountain-that-Rides. Pycelle points out that there are many large men in the kingdom, but the petitioning knights insist there is none as large as the Mountain. Pycelle asks why the Mountain, who holds lands and is an anointed knight, would turn brigand. Ser Marq Piper calls the Mountain a false knight and Lord Tywin’s mad dog. Pycelle asks Ned to remind the knight that Lord Tywin is the father of their gracious queen. Ned sarcastically declares that the court might have forgotten if Pycelle had not reminded them. It is then that Ned looks up to see men going out the door and also spots Septa Mordane with Sansa; he has a flash of anger since this is no place for a girl, but calms himself that the septa had no way of knowing this was no ordinary day. Littlefinger asks where the knights responsible for protecting these holdfasts were when this destruction was going on. The petitioning knights reply that they had answered the call of their liege lord to marshal at Riverrun and below the Golden Tooth in anticipation of a Lannister invasion. They also declare that now Ser Edmure Tully has dispersed men to guard all the border holdfasts along the Red Fork. Ned thinks to himself that this may be exactly what Lord Tywin wants: to bleed off the strength of Riverrun as Edmure scatters his swords to defend every holdfast. Littlefinger asks what the knights are looking for from the Crown if they have already protected their lands. They reply that, as they still keep the king’s peace, they seek permission to retaliate. Ned is thankful that they have asked; Tywin Lannister obviously hoped to provoke a Tully invasion so that he might claim to be the aggrieved party. Pycelle insists that it is Lord Tywin’s responsibility to dispense justice to his bannerman Ser Gregor, but Ned reminds everyone that all justice flows from the king. Pycelle immediately suggests that, in that case, they should wait for Robert to return, but Ned asserts his right as Hand to speak for the king. He spies Ser Robar Royce, whose father is hunting with Robert, and tells him to ride to the king and advise him of the situation. Ned refuses the petitioning knights permission for vengeance and tells the villagers he cannot give them back what they have lost, but can give them justice. He continues by telling the villagers that the First Men believed that the man who passes judgment should wield the sword, but his injury means he must send another to do his killing. Ser Loras Tyrell asks for the honor of slaying Ser Gregor, but Ned denies him, reiterating that the goal is justice, not vengeance. Ned looks at the assembled lords and orders Lord Beric Dondarrion, Thoros of Myr, Ser Gladden Wylde, and Lord Lothar Mallery to each assemble 20 men. Ned also sends 20 men of Winterfell. Lord Beric is given command, as befits his rank. Then Ned announces in the name of Robert that these men are charged with bringing to justice the false knight Gregor Clegane, and that Gregor is stripped of all lands and titles and sentenced to death. Then he tells them to ride at first light so it can be done quickly, and that the throne will hear no more petitions. At the base of the throne, Varys is still gathering papers when everyone else has left. He declares Ned a bolder man than himself. He goes on to suggest that Ned should have sent Ser Loras, as a man who is an enemy of the Lannisters would do well to make the Tyrells his friends. Varys also reminds Ned that it was a slight not to send Ser Ilyn Payne since he is the King’s Justice. Ned does not like the man, but tells Varys that he would prefer not to send a Lannister man to kill a Lannister bannerman. Varys informs Ned that he saw Ilyn in the back and he did not look pleased, likely because he so loves his work. Handelnde Personen: *Eddard Stark *Petyr Baelish *Pycelle *Varys Erwähnte Personen: *Aegon I. Targaryen (Der Eroberer) *Balon Swann *Barristan Selmy *Joffrey Baratheon *Renly Baratheon *Robert Baratheon *Sandor Clegane Orte: *Königswald *Roter Bergfried **Thronraum Begriffe: *Drache *Eiserner Thron *Haus Stark *Haus Targaryen Quelle *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/A_Game_of_Thrones-Chapter_43 *http://towerofthehand.com/books/101/044/index.html Einzelnachweise